


The Hawkeye House for Wayward Soldiers

by whoheyitsme



Series: Hawkeye House 'verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Amnesia, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, beautiful kate and clint frienship, i just love kate okay, mixes of all of the marvel things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint wakes up, there's a man on his couch.</p><p>“Aw nuts” </p><p> </p><p>(Or: Clint and Kate meet Bucky Barnes and it all goes down hill from there)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic ended my long 3 week long fanfic dry spell. I've recently fallen hard int onto the Hawkeye comics fandom and this kinda grew out of it. So it's a bastardization on 616 and the MCU so I'm kinda just crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. Let me know if i make spelling or grammar mistakes. I also don't speak Russian so it's all Google translate in this fic. Also I'm a terrible updater I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates whenever I have time but hopefully not to far apart.

When Clint wakes up, there's a man on his couch.

“Aw nuts” 

Not that this is an unusual occurrence mind you, people often turn up on his couch without his knowledge, although it's usually Kate or Natasha. The lump seems to be vaguely masculine so he dismisses those two options and shrugs, turning away to go get some coffee. It's too early in the morning to deal with this shit without caffeine in his system. 

He stumbles to the kitchen bleary-eyed and promptly ran straight into the counter. 

“Aw counter” 

“Nice Hawkeye, real nice” a voice calls from the corner of the kitchen and Clint’s head shoots up. He sees Kate Bishop leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand and another one on the counter. She pushes the second cup towards him with a smirk. 

“I thought ya might need this considering how useless you are without a cup of coffee in you” 

“Hey “ he says indignantly. 

“Can’t fight the truth Hawkeye” 

He rolls his eyes and shrugged. 

“So who's the dude on the couch?” 

“Oh yeah I've got no idea ” 

“What! “ she screeches “You just let some guy you don’t know sleep on your couch ” 

Clint takes out his hearing aid. 

Clint Barton put your damn heating aid back in I’m not done talking to you she signs.

Clint sighs again and puts his hearing aid back in again. 

“I didn’t let him sleep on the couch Katie-Kate, he uh, just kinda appeared ” he scratched the back of his head, looking down slightly abashed. 

“That’s even worse! “ 

He flashes a smile. 

“Should we like, wake him up? “ 

“Better to let sleeping dogs lie “ he says awkwardly. 

“Not for a stranger who appeared on your couch in the middle of the night ” 

“True, true “ 

“ So go wake him up “ she says, indicating to the couch. 

“Wait, wait, wait, what did you mean Katie-Kate, this was your idea so you have to wake the mysterious stranger “ he waves his hand in the general direction of the couch. 

“ Your house, your problem ” 

Clint sighs. 

They both walk over, Kate trailing behind Clint. Clint walks behind the couch and pokes the guy, immediately ducking below the couch. 

The man doesn't stir. Clint shrugs. Kate points back at the couch with an irritated expression saying take care of your shit! 

“Um dude you alive there “ 

No response. 

“Dude “ 

Nothing.

“Hey man you alive here? “ 

Zip squat. 

He reaches over and shakes the guy. The guy shoots up with a wild look in his eye and reaches for a gun that is no longer there. The guy sights. 

“You good dude, cause you look like shit? “ 

And he really does, there are dark circles under his eyes and he seriously could use a shave. His longish hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his cloths have seen better days. 

“тна самом деле, нет “ 

“What did you say? “ 

“Not really “ 

“Oh okay cool. Sooo, who are you “ 

He tilts his head 

“Barnes, James Buchanan “ 

“Okay hi James, is it alright if I call you James? “

“Bucky “ 

“What ” 

“You can call me Bucky, I uh, I prefer it, only my grandma called me James ya know “ he says, looking down at his hands, one flesh and blood, one metal. 

“Okay that’s fine. I’m Clint and this is Kate. “

Kate waves from the other side of the couch, near the secret bow and quiver, just in case. 

“So Bucky, what are you doing here? In my apartment in mean, not life but if you want to get that deep you're going to wait until it’s less morning because I just can’t handle that kinda stuff this early in the morning really accept of this one time-” 

“Clint”, Kate interrupts. 

“Right getting back on track there, what are you doing in my house? Not that I don’t love visitors because I do, I just enjoy a little bit of warning yah know?” 

“Because you’re an avengers and I didn't know who else to turn to because frankly I’d rather avoid going to Stark unless I really got to. Unless you mind, and in that case I’ll clear out. “

“ It’s okay dude, I’d wouldn't want to owe Stark anything either if I can avoid it. You can crash her as long as you tell us a bit about yourself, right Kate?”

Kate nodded “ Sure why not’

“So, do we have a deal?” Clint put out his hand. 

“ Deal.” Bucky took his hand and they shook on it.


	2. A Classic Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sits down and has a very serious talk about the civilization growing in the yogurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay I manged to update really fast this time but don't expect to much okay. 
> 
> Also this chapter has a lot of talking about feelings and shit. The next chapter will have a lot more of that feelings shit and then hopefully I'll be able to get into some adventure/action type things. 
> 
> The chapter starts off immediately after the end of chapter 1.

“You want something to eat man, we've got, uh, cereal, bread, and yogurt. Wait no scratch the yogurt I think it has developed a complex society and I don’t want to disturb that.” 

He sticks his head out of the fridge and flashes a smile. 

“Cereal should be fine man, I don’t want to disturb a budding civilization before it has a chance to develop a complex society.” 

“Cereal it is man” 

Clint walked over to the the cabinet and pulled down the cereal box. 

“Bran Flakes good with you? I personally think it tastes like a piece of shit but Kates really into the stuff.” 

“Fibber’s fucking important man, it keeps you regular and functioning and all that shit. It’s important man. 

The three of them walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, Clint on the left, Bucky on the right, and Kate in the middle of the to. 

“Soooo, are we gonna have the deep, dark, discussion about our past and inner struggles before or after coffee because that’s where I see this heading” Kate says as she picks up her coffee and downs it in one. 

“Well isn't someone inpatient?” Bucky snarks back.

“I don’t believe in wasting time in putting off the inevitable, it never ends well.” Kate pushes down her sunglasses and stares at the two of them. 

“Okay give me a second. ” 

Clint chugs his and slams the cup down on the counter. 

“Do I get any say in this?” Bucky asks. 

“No!” they both answer simultaneously.

“Okay then” 

“You start.” Kate says, inclining her head towards Bucky. 

“Goodie” 

Kate stares at him. 

“ Okay, okay, I guess to start the beginning. I’m James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky. I’m from Brooklyn, New York and I wa born in 1925.”

“ Wait, what the shit! “

“Um yeah it’s kinda a long story?” 

“ Then make it shorter “ Clint said. 

“ Went to war, died, forced to be a Soviet assassin for 70 years, forgot whole life, tried to kill best friend, remembered everything, came here and that’s about where we are at right now.” 

Kate and Clint whistle. 

“ Nice” Kate said. 

“ Thanks? ”

“ WAIT, are you that dude Rogers has been chasing after all across Eastern Europe? “ Clint slammed the kitchen table down as he stood up. 

“ Yeah, sorry about that, I didn’t think that he would go so all out in his search “ he says with a grimace. 

“ Dude the way he talks about you, I would expect no less. “ 

Bucky looks confused. 

“ Wait what look are you talkin’ about?” He looks confused. 

“ The look that seems like he has lost the love of this life” Kate says bluntly. 

“ Yeah that’s the look “ Clint says as he nods his head. 

“...”

“Dude is this news to you, cause like, as far as I could see, and mind you I’ve only seen that museum exhibit and a few wikipedia article, he’s been in love with you since like forever.” Kate says. 

“I mean, no, I’ve never noticed anything like that. I mean I kinda felt that way but I never knew that it went that way too cause he never interested in that cause we were best friends and he was totally bestowed with Peggy.”

“Ah an oldie but a goodie. Man is in love in love with man whose happens to be his best friend and his best friend is in love with him but neither of them notice the others feeling because man thinks his friend is in love with a girl and best friend doesn't think that man is into him that way. I’ve been in a similar situation but reverse the genders of course. ” Kate say, waving her hands around to demonstrate the progression of the drama. 

“ And how did that works out for you? “ Bucky asks. 

“ Ben dating the best girl in the multiverse for 4 months. ” she announced proudly with a smile. 

“ Ironically she’s Miss America, I guess we share a type eh.” she elbows him. 

“ Hate to bring the mood down here but why didn't you go to Rogers after you got your memory back?” Clint asks. 

“Yeah I was wondering that to.” said Kate. 

“ It’s a long story. “ Bucky says with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super exited that I got to bring in America/Kate into this chapter, it's one pf my fav ships. All of the other ships listed in the tags will become cannon just you wait. Also Stucky was progressed and I'm proud. Am I messing up any characterization, let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always it y'all's support that keeps me going!


	3. A Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reasons are explained and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's a pretty short chapter today sorry guys. Also about a week is going to be the average update time for this fic b/c I have to deal with school, life, and a large research project all in the next few weeks. As always your kudos, bookmarks, and comments motivate me to keep writing (especially the comments). Thanks to all have commented/bookmarked this fic it means a lot. Hoping for 7-8 chapter of this fic do don't let me lose motivation.

“Oh no, not this again, none of this long story bullshit. You come out and say it or don’t say it at all dude.” Kate said irritatedly.

“Fine, fine, aren't we an inpatient one?”  

“I firmly believe in a no bullshit approach to love and money.” she says, nodding her head.

“Which you seem to have plenty of both.“ Clint observes.

“Yeah I do.”

They fist bump.

“Am I interrupting your moment?” Bucky says sarcastically.

“Oh no no this is all about you, please don’t let us interrupt you in your moment in the spotlight.”

Clint waves his hand at Bucky.

“Continue”

“Short explanation: I didn’t go after Steve because he isn't ready.”

“Well that makes abso-fuckin-lutely no sense.”

“I’m with Katie-Kate on this one, that makes zero sense.”

“Okay let me explain it a little better. The man Steve is out there looking for, I’m not him, not really. I’ve seen and done too many things to be that man anymore. The guy he’s chasing either is Bucky or the Winter Soldier, I’m really neither really. I've got a bit of both of them in me but, I don’t know who I am yet. I’m still searching for the middle ground between the two. When I see Steve again I want to have my shit a little more together than I do now. I not think he’s ready yet and neither am I. He’s never got a real chance to mourn his own death yeah know, he been in a whirlwind ever since he became Captain America. There hasn't been enough time to just be Steve Rogers just like I haven't been Bucky Barnes. And I got to learn what it’s like to be Bucky without Steve, I’m afraid that the Bucky I might become isn’t the full story. There are parts of Bucky Barnes that Steve never saw, I need to find those parts, maybe put some good back into the world to make up for all of the bad shit that I’ve done. First I gotta find myself, then find I’ll find Steve.”

“Damn Barnes that was deep.” Clint said sarcastically.

“Hey I just want to be a semblance of whole before I see Steve again. I was unmade, I need to fix my shit.”

“I know what’s it’s like to be unmade.” Clint says darkly.

“Loki, right?” Kate asked.

“Yeah.”

Clint looked down.

“The most important thing to remember is that it’s not your fault. The things you did while under the control of Hydra, they were not you. Sometimes bad shit just happens to good people for no reason. It is not your fault. ” Kate says.

They sat in silence.

“We all have our reasons to become a spandex wearing asshole is what I’m trying to say, or leather in your case. We've all got our daemons were trying to run from, and some days it seems like you just can’t run fast enough right? Like no matter what you do you’ll never get away from this one thing, no matter who you help it never feels like enough? Yeah, I get that.” Kate says as she averts her eyes.

“Well anyway to get off of that can of worms, you're welcome to stay here while you get yourself out.” Kate says.

“Ey! Not your apartment Kate.”Clint exclaimed. “But of course you're still welcome here Bucky, the offer still stands.”

“Thanks” Bucky smiled.

Kate and Clint’s phone rung out simultaneously.

Kate whipped her phone out. On the the screen are two words “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE” .

 

“Damn, just as I was getting comfortable.” grouses Clint.

He turns to look at Bucky.

“So, you wanna come?”

 

**[Tumblr](http://whoheyitsme.tumblr.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter I'm planning to cut away to Sam and Steve in Eastern Europe and have a chapter about them then move back to the crew then fun things happen. What i'm referencing in the above chapter in regards to Kate is the fact that she was assaulted in the comic cannon so there yeah go (also losing Cassie).


	4. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Steve, and a building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today sorry, I'll try to get another one out soon. 
> 
> As always I adore any who support my work.

“Well shit, this isn't good.”

“That’s one way to put it.” 

“Looks like we hit another dead end.”

“Yeah” 

Steve and Sam stood in front of a burrend of a burned out shell of a building. The roof had caved in and the place looked pretty damn deserted looking. 

“I don’t think that we’ll find any HYDRA agents here.” 

“God I hope not, I really don’t want to search that shit.” 

Steve’s face falls. 

“Hey dude, it will be okay, we’ll find Bucky. Tenth times the charms as they say.” 

Sam pats Steve on the back. 

“Thanks for the reinsurance Sam, but I don’t think we're going to find Bucky at the next stop either. Honestly I don’t think we’re gonna find Bucky at all.” 

“I know you feel hopeless man but as said by wiser men than me ‘Don’t Stop Believing” 

“Did you just quote Journey at me?” 

“Shit, I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Sam grimaces. 

“Well I did.” 

Sam groans.

“Might as well go back to the hotel.” Steve slaps Sam on the solder. 

“Yeah might as well” Sam grumbles. 

*-*

“You done in the shower yet?!” says Steve as he pounds on the bathroom door. 

“Excuse me Rogers, I’m taking my sweet damn time.” hollard Sam   
Steve sighed and walked over to the bed where he flopped down. The bed gave an ominous creek. 

 

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. 

“Sam” he called out “We got to go.”


	5. We Met Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Avenger be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was writing a giant research paper that I'm not done with yet. As an apology this chapter is extra long .Be ware this chapter is heavy on Young Avenger cannon. I also updated the relationship tag because I added some new ones. Hope you all like this. I might write some short one shots for this verse later. FYI I'm using Agents of Asgard/ teen Loki for this fic. Also considering adding a bit of X-men, thoughts?  
>  
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at whoheyitsme and bother me about writing new chapters because I need motivation.

Ever since the fall of SHIELD, leadership among the superhero community had been tenuous at best. Without the proverbial Big Brother watching over their shoulders, most of the superheros had split on to form their own groups of like minded individuals. Charles Xavier had tried to maintain peace but there was only so much he could do without government backing or his own private army. All seemed hopeless until a mysterious new director stepped forward to rebuild what was left of SHIELD into a hopefully Hydra free organization. 

What most people don’t know is that the new director is named Phil Coulson. Believed to be dead by the rest of the world, the Avengers include, Phil has been working with his team to fix all of the messes fall of SHIELD created. 

Up until this point there has been no need for the Avengers to assemble so they had not been informed of the rebirth of one Philip Coulson. Phil knows that he is alive; the Avengers on the other hand do not. Therein is where the issues lies. 

See, before Phil died, he was in a relationship with the soon to be Avenger Clint Barton. During the period when Clint was actively being an Avenger during the battle of New York he was not aware of the fact that his partner was dead. In fact he was not informed until several days later when Tony Stark made an offhand comment about wishing that Phil was there to see their teamwork as they cleaned up the aftermath of their battle with the Chitauri. He proceeded to go into a seemingly never ending downwards spiral until he met Kate Bishop and she slapped some sense into him. 

Needless to say that Clint Barton would never be truly over the death of Philip Coulson, but he was copping. 

Until now… 

He is not okay right now…

Phil Coulson is alive and no one told him. 

Clint Barton is very upset right now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------flashback a new hours------------------------------------------------- 

When the signal was flashed for the Avengers to assemble Kate and Clint sprung up from their chairs. 

“So Bucky, you in?”. Clint held out his hand. “It’s going to be a wild ride”. 

“Yeah, yeah okay why not, ‘s not like I got anything better to do,” he grumbled. 

“A+ for enthusiasm” Kate snarks. 

“So who else is even gonna be there? Casue Cap is fuck knows where Eastern Europe, Starks in Japan with Banner and Thor is in the wind. “ Clint schrugs. 

“ Looks like the Young Avengers finally get their chance to shine huh. “ Kate flips her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room. 

“ There are Younger Avengers? “ 

“ Oh yeah, they're a riot. Can’t really be understood, only experienced, “ Clint says he gets up, “You better get ready, it’s gonna be a long day.” 

\-------------------------------------At SHIELD Headquarters (New York)----------------------------------------

After hopping a cab in full hero gear and being on the receiving end of many an odd stare of two, they had arrived at their destination. The new headquarters were nothing as compared to the old though Clint. He, Kate, and Bucky stood on the steps of a seemingly modest apartment complex in downtown Manhattan. No one would guess that this building was the headquarters of one of the most influential organizations of the past two centuries but Clint supposed that was rather the point. 

“So, do we just wait outside and hope for something to blow up or should we go in? “ 

“Uh excuse me, hello, right here, “ They all turn to face a small woman waving at them energetically. “I’m Jemma Simmons and this is Leo Fitz,” she points at the man standing a little further by the door. He gives them an awkward smile. “We’ll be in charge of bring you to the director, we just have to wait for the rest of you to show up.” 

“The rest of them?” 

Just as he said that as glowing star appeared on the sidewalk. Out of the light steeped one America Chavez. Behind her followed Billy Kaplan and his boyfriend Teddy Altman. 

“Hello chica,“ America comes over and gives Kate a kiss “ How you been?” 

“All the better for seeing you.” 

“Wow you certainly know how to make a girl feel special.” Kate blushes. 

“ Sorry for intruding on your love fest but I’d like to borrow Kate a moment, best friend privileges.” 

“Teddy!” kate flung herself into the arms of the faller of the two. 

“Aw Katie, I thought I was your best friend, I feel so hurt.” Clint intoned with fake hurt in his voice, putting his hand over heart.” 

“Plenty of room for two. Teddy this is Clint Barton aka the lesser Hawkeye. Clint this is Teddy the most cuddly shape-shiftier you’ll ever meet; and this is his stupidly adorable boyfriend Billy. Teddy, Billy, this is Bucky Barnes, ex-Russian assassin extraordinaire.“ 

“Nice to meet yah.” Clint held out this hand and Teddy and Billy shook it. 

Bucky waved. 

 

“So is anyone else coming or are going solo?” America shrugs. 

“Tommy should be coming along sooner or later, I think he’s bringing David with him. They’re living together, dating to I think. “ Billy responded. 

“ There good for each other, Tommy needs someone to cover his ass when he inevitably does something stupid.” 

“Hey! I resent that, my ass is beautifully covered already.” 

They all turn around. Standing to the left is Tommy Shepard and David Alleyen. 

“Miss my beautiful face? Cause I’d miss it if were you, it’s pretty sexy.” David put his hand over his face. 

“Good to see you again David, it’s been a while. You look good, a lot better than the last time I saw you.” Teddy moves up to talk to David. 

“Thanks I think. Definitely better now that I don’t have to deal with this idiots sexuality crisis, it wasn't pretty.” 

“Lies, I’m always pretty.” Tommy says indignantly. 

“Looks like were only waiting on two more then.” says Simmons. 

“Hope they show up soon, wouldn't want to keep Cou-, I mean the Director waiting.” responds Fitz.

“Well they are aliens, they do have a bit further to go than the rest of us.” Simmons reasons. 

“ True, true, although they could step it up just a bit.” Fitz shrugs. 

“So, who are you two? Do you work for SHIELD?” 

Simmons answered, “Of course we do, why do you think we’d be here. We work under the Director. I run the science division and Fitz here heads the technology division.” 

“So who is this mysterious new director of SHIELD anyway?” Kate crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You’ll meet him soon enough I suppose.” Fitz responded. Looking down at his phone he said “looks like the last two are here.” 

“Well, we better go meet them then.” She smiles and walks towards the side of the building. 

 

\---------------------------------------Around the side of the building-----------------------------------------------

Here was a spaceship parked in the alley, a god honest space ship, Bucky’s life was so weird. Out of the spaceship stepped Noh-Varr with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. When he saw the rest of the assembled crew his smile grew even wider. “Hello again everyone, you ready to fuck some things up?” Kate giggled. 

“My friends! Hello again, it is a pleasure to see you again. I seems to have been ages for me but in reality it has infact been ages for me but only months for you. Isn’t time weird.” Loki hopped out from behind the ship. 

“Well now that everyone is here, its time to meet the director, follow me if you will.” Fitz indicates for them to follow him. 

\----------------------------------------------Inside SHIELD---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHIELD was a bit more impressive on the inside than it was on the out. Everything was high tech and he means everything; Bucky even bets the bathrooms have AIs in them. 

“Skye.” Simmons called out. A pretty brunette girl turned to face her. “Yeah.” the girl responded. “Do you know where the Director is?” 

“He’s in the main meeting room I believe, want me to show your,” she looks the group up and down appreciatively “new friends the way, I’d be more than happy.” 

“You can show us the way.” Fitz interjected. 

She shrugged, “Follow me” 

The teams walked through a maze of offices and labs until coming to a large set of double doors. Inside was four people turned away from the doors. Three were women, one recognizable Natasha Romanov, and one man. 

“Hey AC the team is here.” 

The man turned around and Clint’s world stopped. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------Present Day-----------------------------------------------------------

Clint Barton was not o-fucking-kay. He was the opposite of okay actually. He could kill a man right now. Oh wait, the man he would kill was supposed to be dead. 

Fuck.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes home, one way of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, its been a year since I updated this fic, yikes. I got a random spurt of inspiration (read guilt) concerning this fic so I massed up two half written segments of writing and tracked on some extra things. If it feels like the story changes writing style halfway through it's because it 100% did, a year can do wonders for ones writing ability. I also did quite a bit of research to make it as accurate as possible. If I did make any mistakes please point them out. I did originally intend to create a couple more stories in this 'verse focused more on the pairings and teams instead of plots. I mean if anyone is actually reading this old thing tell me what you think! This might not be happy resolutions you want for all these kiddos but I do intend to finish this fic come hell of high water. Without further ado, the new chapter a year in the making.

Clint Barton saw red. He wasn't sure whether to kiss Phil or punch him in the face. Due to the extreme amount of anger he was feeling, he decided on the punching option. Clint strode up to Phil as he stood by the large TV monitor. Phil looked as if he were about to say something but was cut off as Clint punched him squarely in the face. Phil doubled over in pain and clutched his face as blood dribbled from his nose. Clint walks away clutching his fist and goes over to stand besides Kate. He leans his head Kate’s shoulder and lets out a groan. Kate wraps her arms around Clint as pulls him closer.

“You okay?” she whispered. “No.” he whispered back. 

“Okay what the hell was that!?” Skye asked the room. 

“Something very not good I suppose.” Jemma says into the silence. 

Kate grabbed Clint’s hand and dragged him out into the hallway. 

Back in the room there was an awkward silence. 

“Soooooo, I’m guessing that you two have a history. Like a really complicated, intense, and punchy history. Care to share AC? ” Skye asks. 

“Maybe later, when I’m not bleeding out of my face.” he says, his voice muffled from his hand over his nose to stifle the flow of blood.

“Oh no no no you're not getting out of this that easily. You can clean yourself up after you tell us all about that little altercation with that AVENGER.” Melinda May turns around from her position facing the screen. Crossing her arms she faced Phil with a stoic expression on her face. 

“wekindauspedtodatealittlebitbeforeidiedandthenididnttellhimiwasalive.” he mumbled. 

“What was that?” she gave him her bitch face. 

“We kinda used to date a little bit before I died and then I didn’t tell him I was alive because I didn’t want to screw up the life he was building for himself because it looked like he was happy and I didn’t want to mess that up.” He said, bowing his head and looking ashamed. 

“Phillip Coulson that is by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I’ve heard some pretty stupid shit, I’ve been listening to Skye talk so I’ve got a pretty wide pool of stupid to work with.” 

“Hey!” 

 

*_* 

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Steven Rogers, no, Captain America, was pouting. He sat slumped in the chairs at the airport seating lounge. Seemingly unaware of the fact that he was giant, Steve had lowered himself into squished position in a little chair that should not be able to hold him. He’d been like that ever since they’d come to the airport an hour ago to catch a flight back to New York. Now that SHIELD was no longer around, Steve and Sam had to use public transportation as opposed to SHIELD jets and planes because they no longer exist, no thanks to Steven Roger. 

Sam knew the past couple of months had been hard on Steve; looking for, and not finding, Bucky had taken a toll on Steve. Before Bucky and Steve had separated, Bucky had been Steves whole life. When no one was there for the tiny and weak Steve, Bucky was. ‘Till the end of the line was a phrase they both quite seriously. But still, Steve was Captain America and he did need to get his shit together. 

They had been in Turkmenistan chasing down a lead to the whereabouts of a leftover Hydra cell when they got the call. Hill, call me Maria, called them to come in and deal with the situation that had arose. Dr. Doom had unleaded his minions on New York City causing white a ruchause. Other teams had been brought in to deal with it but a little extra backup never hurt anyone. The Young Avengers had hit the ground first and were dealing with the first wave of the attack. One more two hour flight and they would be home in New York.

Sam could hardly wait. 

Back at SHIELD Headquarters New York 

“Clint, Clint look at me okay,” Kate held Clint’s head up so he had to look her in the eye, “What he did was terrible, one of the worst things you could to do someone you love, but shouldn’t you be happy that he’s not dead?” 

“I don’t know what to feel, i don't know whats going on.” Clint slumps against the wall. 

“Not to interpret what must be a very tender and emotionally disastrous time but we do have a battle to fight.” Jemma said poking her head out of the doorway. Clint stood up and slung his bow over his shoulder. 

“Give me a target and let me at it.” Clint knocked an arrow into his bow and gave it an experimental pull, testing the strength of the string. He started walking down the hallway to the exit and Kate followed behind. The rest of the team filed out of the command center into a line lead by the Hawkeyes. 

“The main concentration of Doctor Doom's forces is on Central Park West between 71st and 73rd. Clint, lead your squadron down West 71st street, Kate you do down 73rd. Met up at the intersection at 72nd street. Kate and Clint lay covering fire while the rest of your team takes out as many Doombots are possible.” Maria tapped on her Stark-Pad gesturing to the locations on a street map of New York. “Head into Central Park where we believe Doom has set up his base of operations. We have reinforcements coming in as fast as they can but everyone is scattered. Just hold out as long as you can and protect the civilians. I expect progress reports every 10 minutes of every major positional change. Gather all your gear and prepare to leave in 5 minutes. A helicopter will drop your teams in your designated locations. Remember the objective of this mission is to protect civilians and destroy whenever Doom is using to control the Doombots. This could be a long one so everyone get ready for a slog. Dismissed.” 

“Clint” Phil called down the hallways at Clint’s retreating back. Clint continued walking like he had heard nothing. 

*_* 

Steve and Sam’s flight had just landed in LaGuardia and they two were happy to be back. 

“Ah the fresh New York air,” Sam scratched his hands behind his head, working the muscles that had gone stiff during their flight. “Ready to get back to superhero-ing?” he asked Steve. Steve was distracted, looking across the East River to Manhattan. “Pretty close to home isn't it?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, still looking out at the river. 

“Does it make you miss him more?” Steve turned and faced Sam with a sad look in his eyes. “Yeah,” he looked down “It really does.” 

“C'mon, let's get a more on,” Sam slung an arm around Steve's shoulder and pulled him out into the terminal. “We have a job to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me on [my tumblr](http://dexus-ex-machina.tumblr.com) to update
> 
> im actually super nervous to update but here it is *waves hands in defeat*

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I hoped you liked it, your kudos and comments keep me motivated to write! 
> 
> 2) hit me up on [my tumblr](http://dexus-ex-machina.tumblr.com)


End file.
